evil sehun
by kim kyusung
Summary: Setelah sehun sang makane menganggu pasangan ChanBaek, KaiSoo, KrisTao, ChenMin, dan HoLay NC-an, Kini pembalasan para seme kepada sehun dimulai, dan sang uke Luhan lah yang menghukum Sehun, pembalasan apa yang sehun terima ? chapter 6 update
1. ChanBaek

Tittle : Sehun evil

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership.

Length : 1 of ?

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : ChanBaek

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : M *plak*

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : ff ini mengandung NC, bagi yang belum cukup umur jangan membaca, tapi kalau udah terlanjur baca, wajib review

HAPPY READING…

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di dorm EXO, boyband kebangaan korea selatan dan kebanggan EXOtics, terlihat dua namja yang satu sedang menonton tv dan namja satu ya sedang tidur di kamar ya. Kemana yang lain ? baiklah author akan memeberitahu Kris, Tao dan Kai, sedang latihan Rap. Eomma Lay dan eomma D.O sedang pergi berbelanja, pasangan HunHan & ChenMin sedang kencan, Suho ? dia sedang kursus dengan sunbae ya leeteuk super junior untuk menjadi leader yang baik. Lalu dimana pasangan ChanBaek ? pasangan itu kini di dorm menjaga agar dorm ya tidak ada yang maling -.-

Piip….Piiipp….Piiip…..*suara remote tv*

"Aiishh...tidak adakah acara yang bagus." Kesel namja tinggi, hyperaktif, berjulukan happy virus siapa lagi kalau bukan chanyeol. Bosen ? tentu saja. Di dorm sendirian dan namjachingu yang masih tidur dengan cantik ya.

PRAAANNGGGG…..

Remote tv pun menjadi pelampiasan ya. Lihat lah sekarang remote itu sudah tidak berbentuk wujud lagi. 'aku lapar ~~ tapi aku tidak tega membangunkan baekki~.' Gumam chanyeol dalam hati. Tanpa chanyeol sadari baekhyun sudah keluar dari kamar ya. Menghampiri namjachingu ya bermaksud memeluk dari belakang. Tapi, saat ingin memeluk baekhyun melihat remote sudah hancur.

PLETAK~...

"YAAAKK….SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMUKUL KU." Teriak chanyeol, saat membalikan badan ya dia hanya bisa kaget melihat wajah baekhyun sudah melotot kearah ya. "WAE ?" balas baekhyun tajam. "hehehehe….baekki~~kau sudah bangun rupa ya chagi ?" chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun menatap ya tajam hanya memberikan cengiran happy virus ya.

"kau apakan remote tv itu yeolli."

"ahh…ii-itu aku tidak sengaja baekki~." Manja chanyeol sambil bergelayutan dilengan baekhyun. "haaaaa~~bagaimana kalau sampai suho hyung tahu ? bisa mati kita yeolli."

"tenang saja chagiya, kita hanya perlu menyembuyikan remote itu dan suho hyung tidak akan tahu. Ottokhe ?." baekhyun yang sedang berpikir dengan solusi chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut saja.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol pun duduk di sofa ,dimana chanyeol sedang merebahkan kepala ya dip aha baekhyun . Nyaman~~itulah pikiran chanyeol.

"Baekki ~, aku lapar buatkan aku makanan ne." Perintah chanyeol masih menutup mata ya, menikmati belaian tangan baekhyun. "Ani...aku malas." Ucap baekki datar.

Chanyeol yang mendengar penolakan baekhyun langsung merubah posisi tidur ya menjadi posisi duduk. Bukan chanyeol nama ya kalau tidak bisa meluluhkan baekki."Baekki, jebal..." Mohon chanyeol smbil mengeluarkan puppy eyes virus andalan ya. 'Sial...kalau sudah begini, apa boleh buat.' Batin baekki. Tanpa berkata apapun baekhyun berjalan kearah dapur.

Sesampai ya didapur, baekhyun memasang pose berpikir meletakan jari telunjuk kanan ya di dagu.

"apa yang harus ku masak." Membuka lemari es dan taraaa~~~ kulkas kosong yang ada hanya air putih saja. "ahh…dasar baekhyun pabo, eomma Lay & D.O kan sedang berbelanja." Berkata sambil menetup jidat ya. Baekhyun pun membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan kaleng. –mungkin ada makanan kaleng yang tersisa- pikir baekhyun. Dan, lagi-lagi dia hanya menghela nafas. Melihat isi lemari itu hanya ada ramyeon. "apa boleh buat ,aku masak ramyeon saja."

Chanyeol yang kita berada diruang makan, melihat baekhyun yang sedang berada di dapur. Memandangi sosok baekhyun yang sedang memasak. –istri yang ideal- batin chanyeol. Tentu saja, saat ini baekhyun memakai celemek berwarna pink yang melekat di tubuh mungil seperti yeoja, dan wajah yang sangat manis. Benar-benar istri idaman para seme.

Baekhyun meletakan ramyeon buatan ya dihdapan chanyeol. "Uwaah….seperti ya enak." Ucap chanyeol melihat hasil karya masakan kekasih ya."Mianhae yeollie~...aku cuma bisa memasak ramyeon saja." Sesal baekki tertunduk lesu. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun seperti itu mengacak-acak rambut baekhyun. "Gwaecahana ...baekki, walapun hanya ramyeon saja apapun masakan yang kau buat akan terasa enak bagi ku" Balas chanyeol mengeluarkan cengiran happy virus andalan ya. Baekhyun yang mendengar hanya bisa blushing.

"hhehehehe….makan ya pelan-pelan saja yeollie." Tawa baekhyun melihat tingkah chanyeol yang cara makan ya seperti anak-anak.

"Yeolli~...aku ingin mandi, bisakah kau cuci mangkuk ya nanti ?." Ucap baekki.

"Ne..baekki chagi." Balas chanyeol dengan cengiran lagi(?).

Setelah mencuci mangkuk, chanyeol duduk di ruang tv, menepu – nepuk perut ya. "Ahh...kenyang~."

CEKLEKKKK...mendengar suara pintu kamar ya terbuka, chanyeol hanya bisa menampilkan wajah eomma D.O - O.O bayangkan saja. Sekarang, baekki ya hanya memakai celana boxer, handuk putih kecil yang melingkar di leher, dan rambut yang masih basah. #baekki sexy :3

Jiwa seme chanyeol yang tertidur pun langsung mode on -.-. baekki yang di tatap oleh tatapan lapar chanyeol hanya bergedik ngeri "uuugghh...yeollie~~a-apa yang kau lihat." Baekhyun menutup dada ya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan ya.

"Baekki~~, mianhae...aku tidak tahan melihat mu seperti ini." Tanpa aba-aba chanyeol Langsung saja membawa baekki masuk kekamar ya.

BRUKK...

Chanyeol langsung mengapit baekhyun ke dinding. "Yeolli~~a-apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Perlahan chanyeol mendekatkan wajah ya dan meniup telinga baekhyun. "Fyuuhh~~kau sangat menggoda baekki." Bisik seduktif chanyeol.

"Euugghh...yeoolliiii." Desah baekhyun akibat ulah chanyeol. Mendengar desahan baekhyun segera chanyeol meraup bibir kissable baekhyun tanpa sisa.

"EeUuhhhmm..." Desah baekhyun tertahan, chanyeol saat ini menghisap bibir bawah ya, tangan kanan chanyeol menekan tenguk baekhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan baekhyun menggalungkan tangan ya dileher chanyeol.

Kini ciuman chanbaek semakin panas, bahkan suhu dikamar mereka yang dingin karena AC tidak terasa, tubuh mereka berdua panas, sangat panas. chanyeol pun melepaskan pagutan ya berpindah ke leher putih jenjang baekhyun, menghisap dan mengigit kecil sehingga meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan berwarna ungu kemerahan,

tangan kanan chanyeol pun tidak diam ,tangan ya bermain dengan nipple baekhyun yang sudah menegang memilin, memijit, dan sesekali menarik ya.

"Euugghh...ahhh..yeooollii~~." Baekhyun yang saat ini hanya bisa memejamkan mata & mendesah karena service chanyeol.

"Kau tau ! Aku lebih suka desahan mu baekki~ di bandingkan saat kau bernyanyi." Bisik chanyeol di telinga baekhyun.

"Be-beenarrr~kah yeoolliie, kalauuu begiiiituuu buuuatlaahhh akuu mendesahhh teruss~." Ucap bekhyun terengah-engah. Chanyeol yang mendengar permintaan kekasih ya itu bersmirk evil 'I got U.' Batin chanyeol (evil kyuhyun di pinjem -.-)

"Uuggghhh...yeoolliie...eeummhhh ahhh" desah baekhyun saat ini chanyeol sedang berjongkok menghadap junior baekhyun mencium-cium junior baekhyun, "katakan kalau kau ingin baekki~~." Baekhyun yang mendengar hanya menelan saliva ya. "k-kumohon yeollie~~." Chanyeol pun tersenyum dimasukan ya junior baekhyun ke dalam mulut chanyeol, mengemut, mengigit kecil. Baekhyun yang menerima service chanyeol hanya bisa menjambak rambut chanyeol mengikuti tempo permainan ya lambat dan semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Aahhhh...aaahhhhh..yeeaahh yeoolliii, fassterrrr..yeaaahHh. Euugghhh." Rancau baekhyun menikmati permainan chanyeol. "aahhhh….yeollie, aa-kkuuuuhh maauuuu keluaaarrr…Akkkhhh."

Cairan baekhyun pun tumpah didalam mulut chanyeol, dan dengan senang hati chanyeol menelan ya.

CEKLEKKK...

"Baekki hyung..aku membawa kan kau -..." Kaget mendengar suara pintu terbuka chanbaek pun menghentikan aktivitas HOT mereka. "Se-sehun..." Ucap baekhyun kaget.

"Hehehehe...mianhae...seperti ya aku menganggu ne, kalau begitu lanjutan saja hyungdeul." Balas sehun dengan santai ya dan menutup kembali pintu ya. Sehun dan luhan yang baru saja pulang dari acara kencan ya bermaksud menyerahkan oleh-oleh untuk baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"Sehunnie, kenapa oleh-oleh ya tidak kau kasih .~"

"nanti saja luhan hyung, aku tidak mau menganggung mereka." Luhan yang tidak mengerti ,hanya mengangkat kedua bahu ya.

"aiisshh….yeollie pabo, kenapa tidak kau kunci pintu ya." Kesal baekhyun.

TWICH...TWICH...gambar empat siku-siku muncul di kepala chanyeol.

"YAKKK...DASAR MAKNAEEE SETAAAAN." Teriak chanyeol murka,

"Hahahahahahahaha." Sehun yang berada di ruang tamu hanya bisa tertawa karna berhasil menganggu hyungdeul ya. (Seperti ya kekuatan evil kyuhyun sudah di turunkan XD )

"sudah..lah yeollie~ aku sudah tidak ingin melakukan –itu- mood ku sudah hilang." Balas baekhyun, tapi sebelum baekhyun melangkah, chanyeol menarik tangan kiri baekhyun. "kita belum selesai baekki~~ hyung."

"ani….aku tidak mau."

"tapi, aku belum kau puaskan baekki~~ kau curang ." ngambek chanyeol pada baekhyun, baekhyun yang mendengar kalimat itu membisikan sesuatu ke telingan chanyeol "besok kau akan ku puaskan yeollie~" ucap baekhyun menjilat telingan chanyeol dan pergi keluar kamar untuk menyambut hunhan yang baru saja pulang.

"kekekekekhh…..awas kau oh sehun, karna kau sudah menganggu ku…akan kubalas." Evil smirk chanyeol.

TBC

Apakah rencana chanyeol untuk membalas sehun ?

Dan, siapa lagi yang akan sehun ganggu saat couple-couple EXO berNC ria XD

Ahhh….mianhae, ff saya yang mengandung NC -.-

Reader : gpp ko, malah kami seneng.

#peluk satu-satu

Review don't forget *bow*


	2. KaiSoo

Tittle : Sehun evil

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership.

Length : 2 of ?

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDO (Kai X D.O)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : M *plak*

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : ff ini mengandung 50% NC, bagi yang belum cukup umur jangan membaca, tapi kalau udah terlanjur baca, wajib review ^^

HAPPY READING…

.

.

.

.

.

suho adalah leader dari boyband EXO-K, saat ini dia sedang asik bersantai dengan wajah angel ya minum teh dipagi hari dengan ditemani Koran (mirip kaya siwon -.-) tapi, seketika wajah angel ya langsung berubah menjadi wajah devil ketika….

BRAAAKKKKK…..

Terdengar sebuah suara pintu kamar di buka paksa oleh namja tampan,berkulit gelap tapi sexy abiiiisss #plak# siapa lagi kalau bukan dancing machine EXO kai atau biasa di panggil kkamjong, kai dengan muka merah dan berwajah kesal namja itu berteriak. "HYUNG….D.O HYUNG…."

Tak tahukan kai di dorm bukan hanya dia saja ?

"YAK KKAMJONG…JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK, AKU TAHU KAU JAGO BERTERIAK." Ucap leader guardian kita suho. Sedangkan sang pelaku kai hanya menampilkan cengiran yang dia pelajari oleh chanyeol hyung ya.

"Hehehe...mianhae suho hyung, apa kau melihat namjachingu ku hyung." Tanya kai dengan santai ya.

Suho yang ditanya oleh dongsaeng yang itu hanya cuek dan melanjutkan membaca Koran ya. Kai yang merasa diabaikan langsung menghampiri suho dan duduk disamping kiri suho.

"suho hyung~~~…" ucap manja kai dengan mengoyang-goyangkan lengan kanan suho.

"wae…"

"aku – Tanya –dimana-D.O-hyung ."? kai pun bertanya dengan mengeja perkata ke suho.

"Dia sedang latihan vocal bersama baekki." Balas suho santai tanpa melirik kai. "kenapa dia tidak membangunkan ku." Lirih kai sangat kecil dan suho pun mendengarnya. Khawatir dengan dongsaeng ya suho pun bertanya ."Wae...? apa kalian bertengkar lagi." Sekarang suho merubah posisi ya menjadi menghadap kai.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan suho kai berdiri dan pergi begitu saja kekamar ya. Suho yang melihat sikap kai merasa kesal telah diabaikan. "Aiisshh...DASAR MAKNAE KURANG AJARRR." (karena sehun ga ada di drom maka maknae ya kai, hahaha….suho tau rasa tadi cuekin kai sekarang di cuekin kesel sendiri XD) selang 10menit orang yang dicari kai pulang.

"KAMI PULAAANGG." Teriak kompak duo vocal member EXO-K dengan suara 5oktaf ya siapa lagi kalau bukan BaekDo. Saat masuk ke dorm D.O dan baekhyun melihat suho sedang memasang wajah masam sambil mengumpat sesuatu (author: matra kaya ya XD)

"Suho hyung kenapa baekki hyung." Bisik D.O ke baekhyun.

"molla….paling lay hyung tidak mengangkat telpon ya lagi." Balas baekhyun dengan berbisik juga.

Suho yang melihat duo vocal ya sedang bergosip alias berbisik-bisik memberikan deathglear andalan ya. BaekDo yang melihat menelan saliva ya –matilah kita-begitulah batin mereka berdua.

"D.O ! a-aaaku kekamar dulu ne." baekhyun langsung buru-buru masuk kekamar ya, dan mengunci pintu dan langsung berdoa "semoga D.O baik-baik saja dan yeollie…cepatlah pulang, suho hyung sedang mode devil." Yahh…sekarang chanyeol sedang pergi dengan sehun berbelanja. Kita tinggalkan baekhyun kita kembali ke tokoh utama D.O

Dengan keberanian yang D.O punya ,D.O mencoba menghampiri suho dengan memberikan senyuman yang sangat manis. "Kau kenapa suho hyung"

-ahh….seperti ya aku telah membuat dongsaeng ku takut- batin suho ."kau sebaik ya temui kkamjong." Mendengar suho berbicara sedikit tajam suho pun hanya menganguk. "n-ne hyung."

CEKLEKKK...

Saat pintu terbuka D.O melihat kamar ya sudah gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendela. Dan posisi Kai sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil membelakangi D.O.

"Kai-ah...waeyo ?! ." Tanya D.O lembut dengan berdiri tak jauh dari kai.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku hyung." D.O yang ditanya oleh kai dengan nada dingin tersentak, takut ? mungkin. "ehh…iii-itu ,aak-." Belum sempat D.O selesai dengan ucapan ya, kai memotong ucapan D.O "apa kau tidak tahu aku sangat cemas hyung, saat aku bangun kau tidak ada." Kali ini nada bicara kai terdengar sangat kesal.

"M-mianhae kai-ah..." D.O yang ketakutan karna melihat kai sedang marah hanya menundukan kepala ya.D.O yang tidak sadar kai berjalan ke arah ya mempersempit jarak mereka dan...CHUUU~~

kai mencium bibir D.O dengan lembut. D.O yang mendapatkan ciuman mendadak hanya menampilkan wajah O.O

"Kau harus di hukum hyung." Bisik kai seduktif di telinga D.O,

"Ugghh...Kai-ah." Desah D.O dengan wajah memerah karena merasakan hembusa nafas di telinga ya.

Tanpa banyak bicara kai mengunci bibir D.O dengan melumat ya dengan lembut. Menghisap ,dan mengemut bibir atas dan bawah D.O

"ahhhh~~~kaiiii~~~"desah tertahan D.O dan meremas baju kerah kai. Lama…sangat lama ciuman itu berlangsung . D.O yang membutuhkan pasokan udara memukul-mukul dada kai dan kai melepaskan pagutan ya. Melihat wajah D.O yang sedang memerah dan bernafas terengah-engah membuat ya terlihat semakin cantik.

"ahhh..hah~~hah~~." Deru nafas D.O yang sedang mengatur nafas ya.

Kai pun menggendong D.O ala bridge style, D.O yang digendong seperti itu hanya pasrah –ah…besok pasti akan susah berjalan- batin D.O

Perlahan kai duduk di kasur dengan posisi D.O sedang duduk di pangkuan kai saling menghadap satu sama lain. "kau sangat cantik hyung." Kai Menyibak poni yang jatuh dimata bulat nan indah D.O menatap dalam mata itu. D.O yang ditatap langsung menutup wajah ya dengan kedua tangan ya. Malu eoh ? tentu saja.

Dibuka ya perlahan kedua tangan D.O dan kai tersenyum. "aku akan memanjakan mu hyung." Blush…rona merah menjalar dikedua pipi ya. Kai yang melihat itu pun mencium kedua pipi yang sangat menggoda itu. "kau siap chagi~~." D.O pun mengganguk.

Dibuka ya perlahan kemeja yang D.O pakai, dan dibuangya kemeja itu kesembarang arah. Lalu tangan kai mulai melepaskan ikat pinggang D.O karena sulit melepas celana jeans dengan posisi duduk akhir ya D.O berdiri dan kai pun meneruskan membuka celana jeans D.O

Menurunkan jeans itu secara perlahan, lalu membuka boxer D.O dan yang terakhir membuka underware D.O (author : kyaaa~~~andweeee, #mimisan/abaikan/) sekarang D.O sudah full naked. Kai pun menepuk-nepuk paha dengan maksud menyuruh D.O kembali duduk di pangkuan ya. (Perhatian disini hanya D.O yang full naked )

Saling bertatapan dan perlahan wajah mereka berdua mendekat dan CHUUU~~~mereka berciuman, tangan kai yang memeluk pinggang ramping D.O dan tangan D.O menggalung di leher kai. Mereka sama-sama ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka. "eeuuughhh…kaaiiiii~~~." Ciuman pun semakin liar, meneteskan saliva di sela ciuman mereka entah saliva siap. Tidak ada yang peduli.

Kini kai beralih keleher jenjang leher putih D.O , menghisap dan mengigit sedikit leher D.O memegang tengku leher D.O dengan tangan kiri ya.

"ahhhh~~~eemmm…..kaiii-aaahh~~." D.O yang menerima perlakukan dari kai hanya mendongakan kepala ya sambil memeluk kai dan meremas –remas rambut kai. Tangan kanan kai menjalar ke tonjolan di dada D.O yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna. D.O yang mendapatkan dua kenikamatan sekaligus hanya mendesah. "euuugghhh…kkaaaiii-aahh~~."

Drrtt…Drrrtt….Drrrtttt

_Careless…careless..shoot anonymous, anonymous._

_Heartless, mindless. No one. Who care about me ._

"kaii-aahh~~Handphone muuuuhhh~~ berbunyiii~~." Desah D.O disela-sela aktivitas mereka. Tapi, kai yang tidak ingin kegiatan ya diganggu hanya bergumam ."biarkan saja."

Kini kai beralih ke junior D.O memegang dan mengocok junior D.O dengan tempo lambat menjadi cepat.

"AKHH…..yaahhh~~~moreee~~kaiii-aahh~~." Desah D.O , kai yang mendengar D.O mendesah meminta lebih semakin memberikan service ya. Tangan kanan ya mengocok junior D.O ,tangan kiri memainkan nipple D.O dan bibir bengkak tao dia bungkam dengan bibir ya.

Drrtt…Drrrtt….Drrrtttt

_Careless…careless..shoot anonymous, anonymous._

_Heartless, mindless. No one. Who care about me ._

Handphone pun berbunyi sekali lagi."Aahhh~~~kaiii~~~akuuu~~`maauuuhh keluaarrrr~." Klimak D.O tapi, dengan cepat kai menutup lubang junior D.O dan membuat D.O menggerang kesakitan.

"Yaakk~~appooohh~~~kaaiii~~ lepasssskann~~jebal." Mohon D.O karena cairan ya ditutup kai.

"sabar ne, aku mau angkat telpon dulu."

PIIIPPP….

"YAKK….HYUNG KENAPA LAMA SEKALI MENGANGKAT TELPON YA." Teriak seseorang disebrang sana. Kai yang kaget langsung melihat layar handphone ya, siapa nama yang menelpon ya itu. Dan terpampang lah nama 'SEHUN SETAN'

"ADA APA, ? KAU MENGANGGU ACARA KU, EOH." Teriak kai tidak kalah kencang. D.O yang meilhat kai dan penelfon saling berteriak menutup kedua telingan ya.

"apa aku menggangu acara kau memakan D.O hyung." Jleaabbb…tepat sasaran. –kenapa sehun bisa tahu, apa dia memasang CCTV dikamar ku- begitulah pikiran kai -.-

"anii….cepat katakan ada apa ?."

"hyung….jemput aku dan taemin hyung ne, aku malas pulang jalan kaki." Keluh sehun…kai yang mendengar ya hanya memasang wajah shock –jadi dia menelpon ku hanya untuk itu- batin kai.

"baiklah..nanti ne." PIIIPPP ! telpon terputus.

"baiklah hyung…kita lanjutkan ne…sampai mana tadi kita." Kini kai kembali focus ke D.O tapi D.O sekaramg hanya memasang wajah cemberut ya, kesal ? tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kesal saat kau mencapai klimaks, lalu lubang mu di tutup dan ditambah pasangan mu menelpon dengan agak lama.

"aku sudah tidak ingin."

"t-tapiiii hyung."

"aniii…kau jemputlah sehun, aku lelah ingin tidur." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu D.O tidur di kasur dan meninggalkan kai dengan muka shock #poor kai

Kai dengan terpaksa menjemput sehun, tapi saat keluar dari dorm menuju parkiran hp ya kembali berdering

Drrtt…Drrrtt….Drrrtttt

_Careless…careless..shoot anonymous, anonymous._

_Heartless, mindless. No one. Who care about me ._

"yeoboseo….sebentar lagi aku akan menjemput mu sehun-ah"

"ahh~~tidak usah hyung, seperti ya aku akan jalan kaki saja."

"A-AAAPPAAA."

"hehehhe…mianhaae hyung." PIIIPPP telpon putus begitu saja.

Sehun….tahu kah kau saat ini kai rasa ya ingin menjedotkan kepala ya ketembok .

sungguh, dia sangat kesal.

1. sehun menganggu acara ya.

2. D.O marah pada ya

3. sehun ternyata mengerjai ya.

"YAAAKKKK….SEHUUUUUNNN, AWAAAAASSS KAUUUUUUU" murka kai.

-SIDE SEHUN & TAEMIN-

"sehunnie…seperti aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang mu."

"hahahahahah…hanya perasaan mu saja taemin hyung. Kajja kita ke dorm."

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

**KRISme :** ne, ini udah update ga pake lama kan XD

**Choi Minzy :** HAHAHA….ne, giman chap 2 yang sekarang kaisoo ?

HOT kah ? pati engggaaa -.- #pudung

Buat yang review/favorite/follows ff author jeongmal gomawo ne #cipok basah

& buat yang udah mampir/silent reader aku juga ucapkan gomawo juga udah baca ff aku :D


	3. Kristao

Tittle : Sehun evil

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership.

Length : 3 of ?

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : KrisTao (Kris X Tao)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : M *plak*

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : ff ini mengandung 50% NC, bagi yang belum cukup umur jangan membaca, tapi kalau udah terlanjur baca, wajib review ^^

HAPPY READING…

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari Dorm EXO –M yang sangat tenang dan damai berbeda dengan dorm EXO-K , tapi sepertinya ketenangan itu akan berubah. Apa itu ? molla …

Didrom kini tepatnya diruang tv ,terlihat namja yang sangat cantik, bertubuh mungil dan memiliki umur yang tidak balance #plak# sedang telpon-telponan yang diyakini namjachingunya.

"sehunnie, jadi bagaimana ? apa kalian akan ke China ?."

"molla hyung….dikorea kami masih ada pekerjaan." Balas sehun ke luhan.

"huuuhh…selalu saja begitu tidak jadi terus." Luhan yang mendengar sehun seperti ya tidak jadi ke china hanya memasang wajah kesalnya dan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"jangan mempoutkan bibir seperti itu, kau ingin aku memakan mu eoh."

"EHHH….k-kenapa kau bisa tahu ?." kaget luhan, langsung saja luhan memandangi penjuru ruangan dorm, memeriksa apakah ada kamera tersembuyi. Namun, nihil tidak ada kamera satu pun.

"sudah ya luhannie hyung, aku tutup telpon ya…bye."

PIIIPP…

Luhan yang mendengar sehun memutuskan sambungan telpon ya, langsung masuk kekamar dengan membanting pintu ya. Xiumin dan chen yang membuka pintu kamar langsung kaget. Karena, saat membuka pintu tiba-tiba luhan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"ada apa dengan lulu." Tanya namja berkulit putih, berpipi chubby dan tubuhnya yang bohai #plak# yang selalu mendapatkan julukan Baozi atau biasa dipanggil xiumin.

"molla xiu~~, mungkin dia sedang bertengkar dengan sehun." Balas namja tampan denga suara high pitch ya, Chen. Pasangan tersebut duduk di ruang tv, Lay yang keluar dari arah dapur membawa semangkuk popcorn besar, langsung ikut bergabung dengan ChenMin.

"lay …! Apa member EXO-K jadi ke china ?." Tanya xiumin sambil menguyah popcorn dengan asiknya.

"ne, suho hyung mengatakan mereka sudah berangkat, mungkin malam hari mereka akan tiba."

"tapi, saat aku dan xiu~~keluar dari kamar, aku mendengar luhan mengatakan ke sehun 'selalu saja begitu tidak jadi terus'." Jelas chen

"ahh….kau seperti tidak tahu evil sehun saja, dia pasti sedang menjahili luhan dengan mengatakan tidak jadi." Balas lay dengan masih focus menonton tv.

Baiklah kita biarkan mereka menonton TV, kita kembali ke tokoh utama KrisTao. Kemana mereka ? ahh~~seperti ya mereka masih didalam kamar masih megistrirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah bekerja sehingga mereka pulang pagi hari. Mari kita intip KrisTao dikamarnya.

CEKLEKKKK….

Terlihat namja berambut blonde ,berperawakan tinggi, dan berwajah seperti pangeran didalam dongeng/komik yang posisi di EXO-K sebagai leader yang tidak lain adalah kris.

Kris yang tertidur sedang memeluk seseorang namja dengan posesifnya,. "euugghh….." terdengar suara lenguhan dari namja didalam pelukan kris pertanda dia namaj itu terbangun.

Merasa tidak bisa bergerak, namja itu berontak sehingga membuat kris merasa terganggu. "diamlah…baby."

"lepaskan ge~~, tao ingin bangun dan mandi." Yap…namja yang kris peluk posesif itu bernama tao, maknae di EXO-M,

"aniyo….aku tidak akan melepaskan mu." Tao yang merasakan pelukan kris semakin erat, hanya bisa pasrah. –baiklah harus ku pakai jurus itu- pikir tao.

"hiks…hiks….gege jahat…hiks.." kris yang mendengar baby pandanya terisak nangis, langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan bangun dari tidurnya. "yak…baby, mianhae….ulljima." panic kris melihat bulir-bulir air mata jatuh di kedua matanya.

Tao yang notaben ya hanya berpura-pura menangis langsung turun dari kasur. "hahahaha….kena kau kris-ge." Kris yang melihat tao tertawa langsung menatap tao tajam –jadi dia mengerjainku eoh, baiklah- seringai kris dalam hati.

"jadi kau menipu ku, eoh ?."

Tao yang di tatap horror oleh kris, hanya bergedik ngeri,"mianhae ge~~tao tidak bermaksud." Kau terlambat tao sepertinya kris sudah membuat rencana untuk menghukum mu.

Tao yang merasa dalam bahaya langsung melirik arah kamar mandi, kris yang melihat tao melirik kamar mandi langsung menyusul tao yang sudah duluan berlari ke kemar mandi.

"Yakk….kris-ge~~lepaskan pintunya."

"aniyo…kau harus dihukum tao."

"andwe….lepaskan kris-ge~~."

Sekarang KrisTao sedang berebut pintu kamar mandi (?), tao yang sedang berusaha menutup pintu kamar mandi yang tertahan oleh kaki kris, sedangkan kris sedang berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi bermaksud ikut kedalam bersama , dengan tenaga seorang seme, uke pastilah kalah.

BRAAKK….

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan menampilkan sesosok dragon dengan muka pervertnya masuk kearah kamar mandi. "gege~~~."

BLAMM….suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup, dan kris langsung mengunci tao didalam kedua lengannya, Kris yang melihat wajah ketakutan tao langsung mengusap pipi tao dengan lembut.

"kau harus dihukum baby~~."ucap seduktif kris ditelingan tao.

"hu-hukaman apa ge."

"layani aku dengan puas." Tao yang mendengar ucapan kris hanya merona, ditambah kris menjilat daun telinga tao, yang membuat tubuh tao merinding menerima sensai dari perilaku kris.

Kris pun langsung menuntun tao kearah bathtub kamar mandi, kris yang duduk di atas bathtub dan tao yang berdiri saja dihadapan kris. "ayoo….baby~~mulai lah." Tapi, namja yang dimaksud tidak merespon –ahh…apa harus ku pancing dulu- batin kris.

Kris langsung mengampiri tao, dan langsung mencium bibir kissable tao dengan lembut, perlahan ciumana tersebut berubah menjadi ganas. Diamana, suhu tubuh mereka sudah mulai memanas, dan meminta lebih.

Kris pun melepaskan pagutannya, dan berbisik ke tao "lakukanlah baby~~~apapun yang kau lakukan akan ku nikmati." Tao yang mendengar kris ,langsung mengagnguk kan kepalanya. Kris pun kembali duduk di bathtub menunggu service dari baby pandanya.

Perlahan tao menghampiri kris, dan berjongkok di hadapan kris.

"gege~~bolehkah tao mengemut punya gege~~." Kris yang mendengar permintaan polos tao hanya tersenyum.

"ne, tentu saja, punya ku adalah milik mu, dan punya mu adalah milik ku, aku atau kau yang ingin membukanya ?." tao hanya bisa tersipu malu dengan rona pipi yang sangat merah mendengar ucapan kris.

"a-ani….biar aku saja ge~~."

"baiklah." Kris pun berdiri dan tao dengan tangan gemetar ,perlahan membuka celana kris dan underwarenya. Tao yang melihat junior milik kris hanya shock.

"gege~~kenapa sebesar ini." (author : tao jangan polos-polos amat napa -.-)

"itu karena junior ku ingin dimanjakan oleh mu. Biar lebih mudah, aku duduk saja ne, Kajja mulai lah baby~~." Kris pun duduk di bathtub dengan masih menggunakan celana setengah lutut.

"ne,"

Dengan perlahan tao menjilat dari ujung junior kris sampai ke pangkalnya,"ahhh~~~tao, good."

Rancau kris –padahal baru dimulai, tapi kenapa senikmat ini- batin kris. Bosan dengan menjilati junior kris, tao mengecup dan mengemut lubang yang berada di ujung junior kris layaknya permen lollipop.

"Akh….baby~~yourrrrrrr verrrry goood~~~." Desah kris dengan kepalanya mendongak keatas menikmati service dari baby pandanya. Dengan tempo perlahan tao memaju mundurkan kepalanya "yess…..aahhh~~~~." Semakin tao mempercepat laju temponya ,yang notaben ya membuat rancauan kris semakin gila. "AHH…..ne, situuuu babyyyyy~~~ahhhh." Raungan kenikmatan terdengar ,dan kris yang merasa nikmat menjambak rambut tao. Dan ,seketika kegiatan itu berhenti.

"yak…ke-kena~~phaaa~~~berhentiii baby." Ucap kris disela-sela desahannya.

"itu karena gege menjambak rambut tao, sakiiit ge…hiks…hiks…" rengek tao karena kris dengan seenaknya menjambak rambut tao. "haaahaha…mianhae baby~~, kau membuat junior ku nikmat, baiklah gege tidak akan menjambak rambut mu lagi."

Tao pun melanjutkan kegiatannya.

TOK…TOK….TOK….TOK….

Mendengar suara ketokan pintu dari arah pintu luar kamar mandi, membuat tao ingin menhentikannya "jangan berhenti, biarkan saja."

TOK…TOK…TOK….

"tao hyung…" suara dari luar pintu

"enyahlah kau…" balas kris dengan suara seramnya.

"ahhh~~~fasterrrrrr~~baby~, akuuuuhhh~~mauu keluar." Rancau kris hamper mencapai klimaksnya.

Tapi, namja yang berada diluar pintu kamar mandi hanya dapat bersmirk evil.

"tao hyung, kau didalam kan, kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan baekhyun hyung."

Tao yang didalam kamar mandi, mendengar nama baekhyun yang notabennya hyung yang paling tao sayang, langsung keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan kris.

BRAAKKKK…"sehunnie, kau sudah datang ? dimana baekki hyung."

"dia ada diruang tamu menunggu mu hyung." Tanpa banyak bicara tao langsung melesat keluar kamarnya. Dan kris yang melihat tao langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya "TAOOOO…..KAU HARUS MENYELESAIKAN INI DULUUUU." Teriak kris.

Namja yang di panggil sehun melirik kedalam kamar mandi. "wah…..sepertinya aku datang berkunjung diwaktu yang salah ne." dengan santainya sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu kamar mandi.

"kau…maknae sialan." Tunjuk kris dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Tapi yang ditatap langsung keluar dari kamar KrisTao. "hahahahahhahahah." Kris yang mendengar ketawa evil sehun hanya menggeram kesal "berani kau sehun, kau lihat apa yang akan kulakukan, kekekekeh."

FLASBACK

Kristao yang sedang melakukan kegiatan tersebut tidak menyadari bahwaa member EXO-K yang sedang berkunjung ke dorm EXO-M sudah tiba.

TING….TONG….TING…TONG…

"lay buka pintunya." Perintah xiumin.

"ne, " dengan langkah gontai lay membuka pintu dorm. Dan seketika wajah masam lay berubah cerah melihat 6namja kece ada dihadapannya.

"KAMIIIIII DAAATAAANNGG." Ucap serempak member EXO-K, lay yang melihat suho langsung memeluknya. "Chagiya…bogoshipo."

"nado, bogoshipo chagiya." Balas namja bermuka angelic. "Ehem…ehem…bisakah kita masuk." Intrupsi dari Chanbaek pun membuyarkan pelukan HoLay (Suho X lay).

"hehehhehe….ne, silakan."

"kalian sudah datang." Sambut xiumin memeluk anggota member EXO-K satu per satu, baekhyun yang melihat tidak ada tao pun bertanya. "xiumin hyung dimana tao."

"ah…sepertinya dia belum bangun, biar ku bangunkan."

Sehun yang entah kenapa punya felling langsung mengajukan diri untuk membangunkan KrisTao. "tidak usah xiumin hyung, biar sehun saja yang membangunkan."

"ne..,kalau begitu."

Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya kemar KrisTao, namun sehun tidak menemukan KrisTao, sehun yang mendengar suara dari arah kamar mandi pun menguping "ahhh~~~fasterrrrrr~~baby~, akuuuuhhh~~mauu keluar." Sehun yang jiwa evilnya bangun pun menjalankan idenya.

TOK…TOK…TOK….

"tao hyung…" sehun memanggil tao untuk keluar.

"enyahlah kau…" sehun yang mendengar balasan dari kris hanya terkekeh.

"ahhh~~~fasterrrrrr~~baby~, akuuuuhhh~~mauu keluar." Sehun yang medengar klimaks kris langsung saja mengeluarkan aura devilnya.

"tao hyung, kau didalam kan, kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan baekhyun hyung."

BRUKKK…..terusannya udah tahukan reader gimana.

-FLASBACK END-

"Loh…sehun mana kris ?." tanya suho. Sehun yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju kamar namjachingunya luhan.

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Balasan untuk chap 2 :

**Park nara quinnevil :** ne, kebiasaan kalau nulis 'nya' Cuma 'ya' aja (u.u)

Biarkan itu jadi cirri khas author XD #plak

Gomawo buat semangat ya #peluk

**siscaMinstalove :** ne, benar….sehun memang menganggu (u.u)v

**KRISme :** nahh…itu dia author selalu bingung cast ya siapa -.-"

Hehehehe

**IAM JYJ's stand nu EXOtics** : jiaahh….sehun disantet O.o

Kalau gitu author nitip satu ne, santetin Tao & Baekhyun untuk author XD

#dibakar kris & chanyeol

**Ryu Chanhyun** : ne, chap 3 ya udah update, ottokhe ? lebih edan kah ?

Atau lebih aneh (u.u)

**Nina **: ne, eon juga suka lihat sehun evil #plak

**Lana** : Gomawo , padahal author baca ini ff gay akin bakal dapet fell ya -.-"

Tapi, untung aja ga mengecewakan chingudeul yang baca…hehehe

**Misterius **: ne, ini udah lanjut XD

Gomawo buat yang udah review #peluk+cipok basah :D

Oh…ya ada yang mau aku masukin group ? ini group tertutup (,)

Disana berbagai couple pairing ngumpul loooh, kalian bisa ngobrol cerita satu sama lain kan seru bisa saling kenal…disana juga aku suka share mini FF ,kalau ada yang mau add facebook author (elly crestiani) trs message nanti aku masukin ke group, atau kalian bisa search di FB : FUJOSHIPPER YAOI

Ditunggu kehadiran ya …..

#lambai-lambai tangan ala miss world

#plak


	4. ChenMin

Tittle : Sehun evil

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership.

Length : 4 of ?

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : ChenMin (Chen X xiumin)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : M *plak*

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : ff ini mengandung 50% NC, bagi yang belum cukup umur jangan membaca, tapi kalau udah terlanjur baca, wajib review ^^

HAPPY READING…

.

.

.

.

.

_Zui hou wo nu hong_

_Wo kuang ben wo hui wen_

_Bu xiang ya0 shi jie bian de leng_

_Qing bang bang wo MA-MA-MA-MA_

_MA-MA-MA-MA Turn back _

_Gao su wo MA-MA-MA-MA_

_MA-MA-MA-MA rolling back._

**MAMA- EXO M**

Saat ini chen sedang menemani xiumin latihan rap diruang khusus yang biasa member lain pakai untuk latihan dance atau menyanyi. Xiumin yang sedari tadi latihan rap, sangat kelelahan. Tentu saja lelah ? bukankah rap di lagu MAMA xiumin harus teriak-teriak.

Kemana member lain ? molla…member lain sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"xiu cahgi~~ini untuk mu." Chen memberikan minuman isotonic untuk namjachingu ya xiumin. Berharap dengan meminum itu, xiumin bisa segar kembali.

"gomawo chennie~~." Balas xiumin dengan senyum baozi ya. Chen yang melihat pipi chubby xiumin langsung mencubit pipi itu dengan gemes."aigoo….pipi ini ingin sekali ku makan." goda chen ke xiumin. Xiumin yang menerima perlakuan chen hanya blushing ria.

"chennie~~lepaskan." Xiumin pun menepis tangan chen, dan berdiri berniat ingin kembali ke dorm. Tapi, terlambat tangan xiumin sudah ditahan oleh chen. –bagaimana mungkin, chen yang badan ya lebih kecil dari ku, mempunyai kekuatan sebesar ini- batin xiumin.

"kau mau kemana chagiya~~." Langsung saja chen mengapit xiumin ke tembok, menahan tangan xiumin. "a-aku mau k-kembali ke kamar chennie." Gugup xiumin, karena posisi chen sangat dekat dengan ya.

"xiu~~bolehkah aku memakan mu." Tanya chen dengan sedikit menggoda. Xiumin yang ditanya chen dengan nada seperti itu hanya menelan ludahnya. "m-maksud mu memakan b-bagaimana chennie."

"seperti ini." Chen pun menjilat pipi chubby xiumin dengan lidahnya, xiumin yang merasakan benda lunak membelai pipi ya hanya dapat memejamkan matanya. Xiumin mengigit bibir bawah ya menahan desahan nikmat akibat chen.

"xiu~~bolehkah~~." Goda chen lagi(?) Ayolah…suara chen yang khas nan lembut itu sedang menggunakan nada menggodanya ke xiumin. Xiumin yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan chen akhirnya mengganguk. Dan, chen pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

CHUU~~~chen pun mencium kening xiumin dengan lembut, Lalu turun ke mata

CHUU~~"mata ini milik ku."

CHUU~~ "hidung ini juga milik ku."

CHUU~~"pipi kenyal bakpao ini hanya milik chen." Dan

"bibir ini hanya chen yang boleh merasakan." Chen pun mengusap bibir xiumin dengan ibu jari ya. Dan…

CHUUU~~~" chen mencium bibir xiumin dengan lembut, menggulum bibir bawah dan atas secara bergantian. "euugghh…chennie~~." Desah xiumin di sela ciumannya.

Xiumin yang bersandar pada tembok menekan tengku chen, untuk meminta chen menjelajahi rongga hangat milik xiumin lebih dalam lagi. Chen pun bertarung lidah dengan xiumin, dimana satu sama lain tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Bukan seme nama ya jika kalah dengan uke. Permainan lidah pun dimenangkan oleh chen,. "euumhh…aahhh."

Chen pun melepaskan pagutannya, chen tidak ingin xiumin kehabisan nafas, maka dari itu chen memberi waktu xiumin untuk bernafas (seme yang baik XD) dapat dilihat dengan jelas betapa merahnya wajah xiumin sekarang. –oh god….kenapa makhluk di depan ku sungguh sexy- batin chen.

Tanpa ,menunggu aba-aba chen langsung meraup bibir xiumin lagi, memegang pinggang xiumin dan mendekap ya untuk lebih erat. Sedangkan xiumin hanya meremas rambut chen.

Bosan memakan bibir xiumin, chen menjalar ke leher putuh xiumin. Menghisap, dan sesekali mengigit leher xiumin. "cheh~~~niee….euugghh…."

Chen memainkan lidahnya dileher xiumin, menari –nari di leher putih itu. "euughh…chehniiieee…jahngann..menggodhhaa kuuh…" rancau xiumin.

Tangan kanan chen yang sedari tadi memegang pinggang xiumin, menjalar masuk kedalam kaus xiumin, tangan itu mencari-cari tonjolan milik sang uke, dan bingo…chen mendapatkan tonjolan itu sudah menegang. " kau sudah terangsang xiu~~." Tanya chen berbisik seduktif di telingan xiumin,

Chen pun menggulung baju xiumin sampai sebatas dada , chen yang sedari tadi mengincar tonjolan pink itu pun meraup dengan ganasnya, menghisap bagaikan bayi yang sedang menyusui.

"chennieee~~~….aisshhh…..pehhhlan-pehlaan chenniee….." rancau xiumin ,karena chen menghisapnya terlalu kuat. Chen yang mendengar desahan xiumin memberi kan jari kiri chen kedalam mulut xiumin. "kulumlah, bayankan itu milik ku." Xiumin yang mengerti langsung menggulum jari chen.

"nehhh….beigthuuu~~~xiu, terussshhkhaaann…" desah chen menikmati service xiumin, -shit…padahal hanya jari, kenapa begitu nikmat- batin chen.

Chen pun menarik jari ya yang ada didalam mulut xiumin. "waeyo chenniehhh." Kecewa xiumin pada chen, karena chen menarik tangannya.

"aku tidak akan membiar mu bermain xiu~~, bukan kah aku yang akan memakan mu. Jadi nikmatilah"

Xiumin pun mengangguk, dan pasrah . chen pun memulai dengan membuat kissmark yang begitu banyak didada xiumin. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memilin dan memutar tonjolan yang berada didada xiumin. "euughh….yesssss, chennieee~~."

"kau menyukai ya."

"nehhh, I likeeee ithhss, ooughhh…chennieee~~."

Setelah puas dengan tonjolan didada ya chen pun berpindah ke bawah, chen sekarang berjongkok dengan xiumin yang masih berdiri ,bersandar ditembok.

Chen pun menciumi junior xiumin dari luar celana ya. "apakah 'dia'tidak sesak xiuuuu. " tanya chen dengan menunjuk kearah junior xiumin. "sahhngaatt sehhsaaakk chennieee…"

"mau ku buka kan." Goda chen, "ne….jehhhbaalll." mohon xiumin ke chen.

Chen pun mengelujarkan junior milik xiumin, sekarang junior xiumin sudah berada didepan wajah chen. "ku mulai ne." tanya chen, dam xiumin pun mengangguk….chen pun memaju mundurkan kepala ya dengan tempo lambat. "euugghhh….euummm, " desah xiumin dengan mengempalkan kedua tangannya , menikmati surga dunia.

Chen pun mempercepat aksi ya "uuuaggghhh…chennhhiieee….fassssterrr." rancau xiumin dengan meremas rambut chen yang berada dibawah ya, chen yang mendapatkan jambakan dari xiumin hanya cuek dan mendiamkan,chen berpikir itu berarti xiumin sangat menikmati service ya.

"yeeaahhh…cheennieeee, xiuuuu~~~maauuuhhh keluaarrhhh."

"chennnieee…..aarrggghhhhh."

CROT…CROT..CROT…akhir ya xiumin pun klimaks, dan menumpahkan cairan itu kedalam mulut chen, dan tanpa di duga lampu ruangan tersebut mati..

KILK….

"YAK …SIAPA YANG MEMATIKAN LAMPU." Teriak chen dengan suara tinggi ya. Chen pun meraba-raba di sekitarnya ,berniat mengambil handpone untuk menerangkan ruangan ya.

"kyaaaaa~~~xiumin geee~~." Chen yang mendengar suara teriak menegok, dan menemukan tao sedang menutup muka ya. "tao…apa kau yang mematikan lampu ,eoh ?" tanya chen ga santai.

"tao ? aniyo….ruangan ini tadi lampu ya mati ge, tao kira tidak orang,dan waktu tao menyalakan saklar, xiumin ge dan chen gege…." Malu tao karena melihat hal pribadi gege ya sedang melakukan hal 'itu'.

"kalau bukan kau siapa ?." tanya chen, (author : chen ,xiumin tergelatak tak berdaya itu, jgn di diemin | chen : shut up ! author : #pudung)

"mungkin sehunnie gee~~."

"sehun ? apa maksud mu."

"tadi sebelum tao kesini, tao melihat sehun."

FLASBACK

Sehun yang sedari tadi berjalan tak tentu arah mencari luhan ,berhenti ketika mendengar suara-suara aneh,

_-nehhh, I likeeee ithhss, ooughhh…chennieee~~.-_

"suara siapa itu, apa hantu ? " tanya sehun pada diri sendiri. Dan CEKLEEEKKK…..sehun melihat chen dan xiumin sedang melakukan itu. "aigoo…aku tidak menyangka chen hyung seliar itu." Dan seringai evil yang sudah ia pelajari dari sunbae ya yaitu kyuhyun pun keluar.

KLIK….lampu mati, dan sehun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, saat keluar sehun bertemu tao. "sehunnie, kau sedang apa ?"

"aniyo..hanya mencari luhan, tapi seperti ya tidak ada, kau mau kemana hyung ?"

"aku ingin mengambil tongkat wushu ku yang tertinggal di ruangan latihan."

"begitu, baiklah…paii..paii…hati-hati hyung, hahahahahhahah"

Tao pun menatap bingung sehun, "ada dengan sehun ?." tao pun cuek dan berjalan kearah ruang latihan, melihat ruangan latihan gelap tao menyalakan saklar lampu dan… #tahu kan tao langsung teriak

FLASBACK END

Setelah tao mengambil tongkat wushu ya, tao pun bergegas keluar ruangan.

"jadi begitu rupa ya, awas kau maknae laknat." Gumam Chen dengan mengeluarkan aura hitam ya yang super dahsyat. dan tao yang melihat hanya bergedik ngeri –untung chen bukan seme tao- batin tao -.-)

TBC

ChenMin selesaiiiiiiiiiii…..#tebar duit kris

Tinggal HoLay (suHo Lay) dan HunHan (Sehun Luhan)

Mianhae author telat update sama FF ini (2minggu telat ya) lama juga #garuk-garuk pala

Heheheh….mainhae soal ya author ga bakat bikin ff NC sih (U.U)

Bener deh, suwerrr.V

Okehhh balasan review :

**Springyeol :** ini udah lanjut chingu, semoga makin sukaaahhh #plak

**Nina :** terus apa ya ? NC ya -,-) #plak

Okehhh siiipp….di chapter akhir sehun bakal di balas sama seme-seme yang punya dendam #smirk

**Baekren :** gomawo (d.b)

**Myjongie :** okehhh…ini udah lanjut XD

**Hami :** ne, udah baca kan ChenMin ya, chapter depan baru Sulay XD

**ikaAow :** mungkin author lagi typo, hehehehe

maka ya salah, kalau baca ff author ada typo tendang aja ne XD

ne, author ELF & EXOtics, Dan yaaapp….aku kyusung shipper #kibar banner kyusung

heheheheheh, aigoo…ff kyusung -.-) nanti dicoba demi Kyusung, Wonsung, KrisTao, Chanbaek, Huntao (banyak aja -.-) #malah curhat ,hehehee

**keepbeef chicken chubu :** molla, karma ya nanti di akhir chapter #smirk ke sehun

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 3 ! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Sarangahae…jeongmal sarangahae buat yang udah review**


	5. SuLay

Tittle : Sehun evil

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership.

Length : 5 of ?

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : HoLay (Suho X Lay)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : M

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : ff ini mengandung 50% NC, bagi yang belum cukup umur jangan membaca, tapi kalau udah terlanjur baca, wajib review ^^

HAPPY READING…

.

.

.

.

.

KRIIING….KRIIING….KRIIING….

"euugh….sudah pagi." Leguh seorang namja tinggi, cantik dengan lesung pipi yang sangat menggoda, ia adalah salah satu member dari anggota boyband ternama EXO yaitu Zhang Yi Xing aka Lay.

Pemuda manis itu pun masuk ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dan setelah selesai ia pun menuju dapur. terlihat dorm sangat sepi, tentu saja bukan kah ini masih pukul 04:30 KTS. Member yang lain belum bangun.

"apa aku bangunkan D.O ya ? tapi…nanti kkamjong marah-marah….tidak usah lah."

Gumam lay, dan menuju dapur tercintanya. Melihat kulkas, melihat bahan mana yang akan ia gunakan, setelah mengambil beberapa bahan masakan, Lay pun mulai meracik bumbu-bumbu dan memotong bahan makannya. Tanpa lay sadari sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya. Dan lay tau siapa orang itu.

"kau sudah bangun suho-ah."

Pemuda yang dipanggil suho hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher lay, menghirup aroma tubuh namjachingunya.

"kenapa tidak membangunkan ku, eum."

Lay yang di tanya, hanya tersenyum, dan melanjutkan acara memotong bahan makanan. Suho yang tidak mendapatkan respon lay, menggeratkan pelukannya dan menciumi tengku bagian belakang leher lay.

"euummhh…suhoo…hentihhh…khaaan."

Lengu lay, akibat perlakuan suho pada dirinya. Lay pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik menghadap suho. Menangkup kedua pipi chubby suho.

"jangan lakukan itu suho-ah…aku sedang memasak."

Protes lay kepada suho. Sedangkan suho hanya bisa tersenyum gaje, Lay pun melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Dan, tangan jahil suho pun tidak bisa diam. Tangan itu perlahan masuk ke kaos lay, dan menyusup masuk ke dalam. Membelai perut lay dengan lembut. Dengan sigap lay memegang tangan suho yang ada didalam bajunya. "suho-ah."

Suho yang melihat lay mempoutkan bibirnya hanya bisa terkekeh.

"kajja…kita main sebentar, ini masih pagi lay…tidak akan ada yang melihat."

Lay pun menghadapkan dirinya ke suho, mempasang pose untuk berpikir. Suho yang tidak sabar menunggu lay berpikir langsung meraup bibir lay, medorong tubuh lay hingga mentok ke meja dapur.

Lay yang awalnya kaget mendapatkan perlakuan suho, lama-lama bisa mengikuti permainan ciumannya. Menggalungkan kedua tangannya dileher suho.

-SIDE OTHER-

"sehunnie….aku haus, ambil kan aku minum ne."

Pemuda yang dipanggil sehun hanya bergeliat didalam selimutnya. Ia enggan untu bangun. Ayolah…ini masih pagi sekali. Ia butuh tidur.

"luhannie…kau bisa ambil sendiri kan."

Pemuda yang bernama luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan pun menggoyang-goyang kan badan sehun yang berada di dalam selimut.

"Yak….sehunnie, ireona….kalau kau tidak mau, baik selama 1bulan jangan menyentuh ku."

Sehun yang mendengar ancaman luhan, langsung bangun dari tidurnya dengan tatapan horror. Apa yang baru saja luhan katakan, bisa membuat dirinya akan lemas tak berdaya jika tidak menyentuh luhannya.

Dengan berat hati, sehun pun bangkit dari kasurnya, sedangkan luhan yang melihat hanya tersenyum puas. Sehun pun dengan langkah gontai jalan ke dapur. tapi, baru beberapa langkah sehun mendengar suara-suara aneh. –suara apa itu ? apa di dorm ini ada hantunya- batin sehun.

Sehun pun mengintip ke arah dapur, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sang leader sedang melakukan adegan dewasa di dapur. –kkekkeek…aku tidak menyangka suho hyung berani melakukan itu- gumam sehun. TINGS….ide evil pun keluar dari otaknya.

"eeuuummhh….ahhhh…." desah lay disela-sela ciumannya. Suho pun menekan tengku lay sehingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan liar.

"Yak…aku tidak melihatnya ! lanjutkan saja." Suho dan lay yang mendengar suara seseorang langsung melapskan pagutannya, begitu juga dengan Lay.

"sehun…apa yang kau lakukan." Ucap suho dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"aku hanya mengambil minum untuk luhannie ku." Dengan santainya sehun mengambil gelas, mengisinya dengan air, lalu meninggalkan pasangan suho dan lay. Kini pasangan suho dan lay menjadi bingung. Suho pun mendekati lay memeluk lay posesif.

"kita lanjutkan ne."ucap suho dengan senyum angelnya. Lay yang melihat senyuman angelnya hanya dapat blushing ria. Suho pun menciumi leher jenjang lay dengan lembut. Mengecup, dan menghisap leher putih itu sehingga meninnggalkan tanda.

"euummhhh…suhhoooo, aahhhhh."

Suho yang mendengar desahan lay, semakin bersemangat menjelajahi leher indah itu. Begitu banyak tanda yang suho buat dileher lay.

"jalan pedulikan aku, aku ingin mengambil cemilan." Sehun pun lewat dengan cueknya. Membuka laci makanan ringan dan pergi begitu saja dengan meninggalkan suho yang sedang menatap sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"aish…menggangu saja." Omel suho, lay yang melihat hanya tersenyum, dan mencium pipi suho. Bermaksud agar suho tidak emosi. Tentu saja suho langsung senang.

Suho pun melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda tadi. Memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaos lay, menyusupkan tangannya, mencari tonjolan kecil yang berada di dada lay. Dan suho pun mendapatkannya. "sudah menegang ,eoh ?"

Lay yang ditanya hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"itu karna perbuatan mu." Jawab lay dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Perlahan suho menaiki kaos lay hingga sedada, suho pun tersenyum menatap makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang sangat sempurna bagi suho.

Suho pun mendekatkan wajahnya kedada lay. "waktunya makan."

Dan suho meraup nipple lay, menghisap dan memainkan ujung nipple itu dengan lidahnya.

"eeuugghh…ahhhhh…jahhh..ngaaann..menggodaaaa kuuhhhh."

Lay pun hanya dapat meremas rambut suho, sungguh lay tidak pernah menyangka sentuhan suho akan senikmat ini. Memejam kan kedua matanya, bergerak gelisah.

"euuummmm….suhoooo, suuuudaaaahhhh~~."

Suho yang mendengar ucapan lay, tidak mau menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia masih betah memakan nipple lay. Suho bagai bayi yang sedang kelaparan.

"aahhhh….suhoooooo~~~, "

"mianhae…aku menggangu, aku mau cuci tangan. Jangan pedulikan sehun hyundeul lanjutkan saja."

Lay yang mendengar suara sehun langsung mendorong suho, hingga suho sekarang terpental ke lantai dan dengan buru-buru lay merapikan bajunya.

"yak…Lay ! kenapa mendorong ku." Ucap suho dengan mengelus pantatnya yang sakit akibat mencium kerasnya lantai. Lay yang melihat hanya memberikan deathglear kepada suho

"kau tidak lihat ada sehun !." kesal lay ke suho, sedangkan suho yang di marahi lay hanya menatapnya heran. –aish…gara-gara sehun lay jadi marah- batin suho.

Sedangkan sehun yang melihat pertengkaran lay dan suho hanya ber smirk, menatap suho dengan penuh kemenangan. Suho yang melihat membalas tatapan sehun.

Yahhh….suho dan sehun memberikan deathglear mematikan andalan mereka. Terlihat deathglear seoarng evil bertarung dengan deathglear angel…dan tentu saja dimenangkan oleh evil.

Sehun pun meninggalkan pasangan SuLay dengan tertawa evilnya.

Suho yang melihat lay sudah tidak ada di dapur langsung melesat menuju kamarnya. Tapi, kamar itu tidak bisa dibuka, kamar itu terkunci dari dalam.

TOK…TOK…TOK…TOK….

"LAY CHAGI….BUKA PINTUNYA !." teriak suho dengan keras dari luar kamar.

"ANIYO…." Balas lay dari dalam kamar.

Member yang lain mendengar keributan pun keluar dari kamar masing-masing minus HunHan.

"suho ge- ada apa." Tanya tao.

"Yak…leader pabo, kau berisik." Tanya kris.

"hyung..tidak bisakah kau diam." Tanya chanyeol.

"suho…pabo, diam lah." Marah xiumin.

"suho hyung…ada apa ?" tanya baekhyun.

"hyung…wae ?." tanya chen.

"suho…ini masih pagi, eoh ?." omel kai.

"hyung…suho hyung…" panggil D.O

Suho yang ditanya bertubi-tubi oleh semua member menjadi geram, dan angel pun berubah menjadi devil mode on. "MASUK KEKAMAR KALIAN SEKARANG." Teriak suho dengan aura hitam yang mengerikan. Member yang lain langsung mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

"Sehun….gara-gara kau, Lay menjadi marah pada ku. Awas kau ya." Ucap suho dengan smirknya.

Yah….semua korban sehun telah selesai. Bagaimana nasib sehun menerima balasan dari semau seme di EXO ? sekejam apakah penderitaan yang akan sehun rasakan ? molla

TBC

Mianhae…ff ini lama updatenya…heheheh #deep bow

Okeh ini balasan review chapter 4 :

**baekRen :** gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+cipok XD

** :** ne, disini sehun gangguan hyundeulnya lagi NC-an, hehhehehe

pas HunHan yang NC-an yaaahh semua SEME yang akan membalasnya…typo itu = kata2 yg salah cth : aku, jadi aqu gituuu..hehehhe gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+cipok XD

**Riyoung kim : **ne, semua hyundeulnya bakal balas dendam sama sehun, gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+cipok XD

**Kyungier :** ne, author juga baru kali bikin NC chenMin -.-"

Jarang ada sih yang bikin ff mereka, hehehe ! gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+cipok XD

**Ajib4ff :** ne, sepertinya memang semua makne evil , itu karena mereka di ajarkan oleh duo evil (kyu ,changmin) gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+cipok XD

**Nina :** ne, ini udah lanjut saeng…mianhae telat pake banget update ya (u,u)a ! gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+cipok XD

**Shin min hwa :** okeehh (^.^)7 tenang aja pasti nanti pas HunHan bakal dibuat kaya kapal pecah (?) ! gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+cipok XD

**Hwang hee yeon :** gwaechana chingu ! gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+cipok XD

**Myjongie : **andweee…sehun jgn di jewer , pantas ya ia kita lempar pake golok #plak ! gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+cipok XD

**Kimlyeon chicken chubu :** ne…ini udah lanjut, mianhae telat banget update ! gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+cipok XD

**Nadikyu :** okeeehhh saeng (^.^)7 pasti bakal eon bikin sehun nangis-nagis mohon ampun XD #plak ! gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+cipok XD

**Anaknyahunhan :** hahahahaha…abis mau gimana lagi, kalau HunHan ya depanan siapa yang jadi evil ? ! gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+cipok XD

**babySulayDo :** ne..ini udah ff ver SuLay, mianhae jika tidak memuaskan(?) ! gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+cipok XD

**brigitta bukan brigittiw :** ne…nasib HunHan pas NC #smirk ! gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+cipok XD

**arista estinight :** ne….semua salah mereka (nunjuk evilkyu & evilMax) lempar aja mereka pake sandal #plak ! gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+cipok XD

**hami :** ne…mainhae jika author updatenya lam #deep bow ! gomawo buat reviewnya #peluk+cipok XD

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 1! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…

Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Saranghae…jeongmal saranghae buat yang udah review**

**#peluk + kissue satu-satu XD**


	6. HunHan

Tittle : Sehun evil

Author : kim Kyusung

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : HunHan (Sehun X Luhan)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics.

Rating : M

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka YAOI jangan baca, arraso

**Note** : ff ini mengandung 50% NC, bagi yang belum cukup umur jangan membaca, tapi kalau udah terlanjur baca, wajib review ^^

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahahhaha…..suho hyung dan kris hyung sungguh malang nasib kalian."

"Nde…Pray For two my leader, hahahhhaha."

"Shut up !."

"Hhahhaahha…."

Saat ini chanyeol, kai dan chen sedang menertawakan nasib malang yang menimpa kedua leader mereka. Hari ini para seme (minus sehun karena sedang pergi) sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu dorm mereka. Kemana para uke ? para uke sedang berjalan-jalan (minus luhan yang sedang tidur siang).

Para seme sedang berkumpul karena mereka sedang membahas ke-evilan sehun yang sudah menganggu kris, kai, chanyeol, chen, dan suho saat mereka sedang bercinta. Namun, pada saat suho dan kris menceritakan apa yang sudah sehun lakukan , kai ,chanyeol dan chen tertawa puas.

Bayangkan kai, chanyeol dan chen beruntung saat sedang bercinta mereka sudah mencapai klimaks, tapi kedua leader mereka belum mencapai klimaks sudah di ganggu oleh sehun.

"Sekali lagi ada yang tertawa, akan ku kirim kalian ke Rumah sakit."

Ancam kris dengan deathglear andalannya kepada member yang menertawakan dirinya, dan seketika member yang tertawa langsung menutup mulut mereka. Ayolah…chen, kai dan chanyeol masih sayang nyawa, mereka tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan duizzang. Suho yang melihat kris sudah membuat kai, chanyeol dan chen bungkam hanya memberikan jempol tangan kanannya kepada kris. Dan kris membalas dengan anggukan.

"Jadi, kita disini berkumpul ingin membicarakan bagaimana cara membalas sehun."

Mendengar suho mengatakan membalas maknae mereka, kai, chen, chanyeol, kris, langsung berpose berpikir, apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Chanyeol yang sepertinya mendapatkan pencerahan langsung mengajukan usul. Namun, usul itu di tolak oleh suho. Bayangkan saja chanyeol mengusulkan untuk mengikat sehun di pohon besar dekat dorm dengan bertelanjang dada. Bagaimana jika para fans melihat, habis lah sehun di tangan fans-fans mereka yang melihat sehun bertelanjang dada dengan tatapan lapar.

Kris pun mengusulkan kepada member lain, namun seketika kai, suho, chen, chanyeol langsung menatap horror kris. Apakah duizzang sudah gila ? ternyata sang duizzang mengusulkan untuk membawa sehun ke jurang, mengikatnya dengan tali dan melempar sehun ke bawah jurang dimana di bawah jurang itu terdapat hewan-hewan buas dan pada saat mengatakan usulnya kris mengeluarkan smirk dan aura hitam yang maha dahsyat maka jadilah kai, suho, chen dan chanyeol menatap horror ke arah kris.

"Yak ! duizzang usul mu itu mengerikan."

Ucap kai dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri, karena tubuh kai merinding mendengar usulan kris. Sedangkan kris hanya menatap meremehkan dan cuek.

"Sudah…sudah, serius lah sedikit."

Ucap suho menengahi kai dan kris. Mereka pun kembali berpikir ,tanpa sadar uke dari sang pelaku sehun keluar dari kamar. kai, suho, kris, chanyeol dan chen melihat luhan berjalan ke arah dapur, mereka berlima terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik luhan, mulai dari luhan yang mengambil air minum, berjalan kearah kamar mandi, dan keluar hingga pada saat luhan sudah duduk di sofa mengahdap kai,kris,suho, cahnyeol dan chen untuk menonton televisi.

Luhan yang merasa sendari tadi di perhatikan, akhirnya menatap mereka berlima dengan tatapan –Kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu ? Ada masalah ?- begitulah. Seketika kai, kris, suho, chen dan chanyeol langsung menghampiri luhan. Suho yang memijit bahu luhan, kris dan chanyeol yang memijit tangan luhan sedangkan chen dan chanyeol memijit kaki luhan. Sekarang luhan terlihat seperti seorang Ratu yang di kelilingi oleh pangeran-pangeran tampan. Luhan yang mendapatkan pijitan gratis dari anggota lain, hanya menerima dan tersenyum gaje.

"Luhan-ge, bisa bantu kami."

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan chen, hanya menautkan alisnya. –sudah ku duga mereka pada baik pasti ada mau ya- batin luhan. Dan seketika luhan menggerakan badannya, menyuruh kai, chanyeol,suho,kris dan chen untuk tidak memijitnya lagi.

"Bantu apa ?."

"Ini tentang seme mu hyung."

"Sehun maksud mu yeolli ? ada apa dengan sehunnie ?."

Dan mereka berlima pun menceritakan kisah-kisah mereka satu persatu kepada luhan, tentu saja pas cerita kris dan suho, luhan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sama dengan reaksi kai, chanyeol dan chen yang mendengarnya tadi. Puas sudah tertawa, akhirnya luhan pun berpikir, menimang-nimang aduan para seme terhadap namjachingunya. Sebelum luhan membuka mulutnya untuk menolak membantu, tanpa di duga kai, kris, chanyeol, chen, dan suho melakukan aegyo ke luhan.

"Kami mohooooonn~~~."

Ucap mereka serempak, luhan yang notabennya berhati lemah lembut akhirnya mengangguk begitu saja. –Kalau sudah begini baiklah- batin luhan. Mereka ber-lima pun ber-high five dan bersorak senang karena luhan membantu mereka balas dendan pada sang maknae.

"Jadi, kau ingin melakukan apa luhan ?."

Tanya kris kepada luhan, bukannya di jawab pertanyaan kris, luhan menatap ke arah mereka berlima dengan senyum miringnya. –senyuma itu….seperti senyuman evil- batin mereka berlima. Mungkin kah ? mereka berlima pun menatap satu sama lain. Serempak mereka berlima melangkah mundur menjauh dari luhan.

"Kalian lihat senyum itu ?." bisik chen .

"Itu bukan senyum chen, tapi smirk." Balas kris berbisik.

"Sepertinya luhan hyung sedang dalam devil mode-on." Bisik chanyeol.

"Kau benar, ternyata evil sehun sudah menular ke luhan hyung." Balas suho dengan berbisik.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, aku takut hyungdeul." Bisik kai.

Dan, mereka berlima pun meninggalkan ruangan, masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing meninggalkan luhan dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan itu. Perlahan luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Di dalam terdengar benda-benda yang tidak jelas. Apa yang luhan lakukan ? entahlah….

-SKIP TIME-

Malam pun tiba, sekarang semua member sedang menonton tv bersama pasangannya. Sejak sore sampai semalam luhan belum juga keluar dari kamar. Para uke khawatir terdahap luhan, tapi para seme menjelaskan bahwa luhan baik-baik saja tidak perlu ada yang di sang pelaku dan korban balas dendam para seme pun datang.

"Aku pulang hyungdeul ?."

Seru sehun ,setelah melepas sepatu sehun masuk dan melihat hyungdeulnya berkumpul, tapi manic matanya tidak menemukan luhan sang namjachingunya.

"Luhan dimana hyung ?."

"Di kamar."

Balas kris padat ,jelas dan singkat. Kris pun memberi kode kepada para seme untuk membawa uke mereka masuk kedalam kamar. Dan para seme pun membawa masuk uke mereka kedalam kamar. Sehun yang melihat semua hyungdeulnya pergi satu persatu, akhirnya sehun memutuskan ke kamarnya.

CEKLEEEEKKK

Saat sehun membuka pintu ,kamar dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali yang ada hanya sinar bulan yang masuk ke dalam jendela kamar. Sehun pun masuk ke kamar, menutup pintu dan….seketika sehun merasa kepalanya di hantam sesuatu, dan pandangannya pun memudar dan semua menjadi gelap.

"Mianhae sehunnie, tapi kau harus di hukum karena menganggu kenikmatan orang lain."

Ternyata yang memukul sehun adalah luhan, saat wajah luhan terkena sinar bulan yang terlihat hanya senyum miring luhan. Sepertinya kata chanyeol benar, luhan sedang dalam evil mode on.

Sehun pun perlahan membuka matanya perlahan , sekarang kamarnya sudah terang. Kepala sehun terasa sakit akibat pukulan luhan tadi, sadar kedua tangannya tidak bisa di gerakkan, sehun langsung melihat kedua tangannya kini sudah di ikat oleh sebuah dasi dengan kuat dan kakinya juga di ikat.

"YAK…! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGIKAT KU SEPERTI INI…"

Teriak sehun, perlahan pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja cantik sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sehun pun membalas senyuman luhan.

"Luhannie...bisa bukaan ikatan di tubuh ku ini."

Luhan pun masuk kedalam kamar, menutup pintu kamar itu dan terdengar suara pintu telah terkunci. Luhan perlahan berjalan kea rah sehun, naik ke ranjang dan menududuki perut sehun. Sehun yang melihat sikap luhan hanya menatap bingung. –ada apa dengan luhan ku ini-

"Kau sangat nakal sehunnie, jadi kau harus di hukum." Ucap luhan dengan gaya yang manja diatas tubuh sehun.

"Nakal ? apa maksud mu luhannie ?."

Balas sehun yang memang tidak mengerti ucapan luhan, dengan gerak resah sehun berusaha membuka ikatan di tangannya. Luhan yang melihat sehun, langsung mencium bibir sehun liar, sehun yang mendapatkan kiss tiba-tiba dari luhan awalnya kaget ,namun sehun membalas ciuman luhan, melumatnya. Bertarung lidah, tapi tentu saja permainan itu di menangkan oleh sehun.

"Walaupun aku sedang di ikat seperti ini kau tidak akan menang lulu baby~~."

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan sehun langsung tersenyum, luhan pun perlahan membuka pakaiannya perlahan di depan sehun. Sehun yang melihat luhan membuka seluruh pakainnya langsung terbelak kaget, meneguk salivanya kasar.

"Lulu baby~…apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"Tentu saja menghukum namja evil ku ini yang sudah menganggu hyungdeulnya ketika sedang bercinta."

Sehun yang berpikir luhan akan menghukum dirinya dengan memuaskan diri sehun, hanya tersenyum puas. Tapi seketika senyuman itu hilang saat luhan mengatakan.

"Kau hanya boleh melihat ku, Jika kau berani menyentuh ku, kita berakhir sehunnie."

"MWOOOOO ! Kau kejam pada ku baby~~."

Dan, luhan pun beraksi perlahan luhan memainkan jari-jari lentiknya berjalan di tubuh luhan. Memasang wajah menggoda dan sexy ya itu. Luhan menarik baju sehun sebatas dada, luhan yang melihat tonjolan di dada sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Selamat makan."

Dan, luhan pun seketika menjilat nipple sehun dengan gaya erotisnya, menghisap nipple itu seperti sehun melakukannya pada luhan. Sehun yang menerima hanya mendesah nikmat. Luhan pun menjalar ke perut dan sampailah kini luhan berada di junior sehun. Tanpa aba-aba luhan membuka resleting celana sehun, mengeluarkan adik kecil sehun.

Perlahan luhan membelai junior sehun yang sudah menengang, luhan dapat melihat wajah sehun dengan tatapan lapar yang luar biasa terhadap dirinya. luhan pun menggeseknya juniornya dengan junior sehun.

"Euggghh….yes, eummmmhh"

Desah sehun, saat luhan bermain dengan juniornya dan junior sehun. Luhan pun mengulum junior sehun dengan gaya erotisnya, sehun yang melihat ingin sekali menekan kepala luhan untuk lebih dalam, tapi, mau gimana lagi, jika sehun melakukan itu maka sudah di pastikan luhan akan meminta putus dengannya. Sehun tidak ingin mengambil resiko itu, jadi lebih baik nikmati saja apa yang luhan lakukan.

Saat sehun mencapai klimaksnya, luhan langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya, membuat sehun gagal menumpahkan pectrumnya.

"Yak…! Kenapa kau berhenti lulu."

"Waeyo ? tidak enak bukan, itulah perasaan korban mu saat kau ganggu mereka di saat mereka sedang ingin mencapai klimaksnya."

Luhan kembali memainkan junior dan twinsball milik sehun, menjilat, sesekali mengigit milik sehun, sehun yang merasakan sensasi permainan luhan, hanya mengeliat resah tidak tenang.

"Teruuss luluu~~baby, jangan berrrhenntiii…"

Sehun yang ingin klimaks, langsung kecewa seketika, lagi-lagi luhan menghentikan aktivitas klimaksnya begitu saja.

Luhan terus melakukan pebuatan dimana saat sehun mencapi klimaks ,luhan selalu mengagalkannya. Sehun yan g merasakan hal itu menjadi frustasi. –sial….kenapa lulu ku menjadi seperti ini- batin sehun.

"Lulu...Jeball ! aku mengaku salah, kumohon jangan siksa aku dengan mengagalkan klimaks ku terus-terusan seperti ini."

"Besok minta maaf lah kepada korban mu itu, arraso ?."

"Nde….aku akan meminta maaf pada mereka."

Dan ,luhan pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, luhan pun membuka ikatan tangan dan kaki sehun. Sehun pun tanpa membuang waktu langsung membalikan posisinya dimana kini sehun akan memakan luhan. Dan, seketika kamar HunHan hanya terdengar erangan dan desahan saja.

-ESOK PAGI-

Luhan mengatakan kepada member bahwa Oh Sehun sang maknae evil akan meminta maaf. Baekhyun yang mengetahui ini langsung mengambil kamera, merekam moment dimana evil meminta maaf, sungguh ini kejadian yang sangat langkah. Lay dan D.O memasak makanan untuk merayakan kejadian langka ini.

Xiumin dan Tao menyebarkan berita kepada para namja sunbaenya mereka, mengajak mereka untuk melihat sehun meminta maaf. Kini ruang Dorm EXO penuh dengan member Super Junior, TVXQ dan SHINee. Dan sehun yang keluar dari kamarnya kaget, sungguh hari ini merupakan hari sungguh sial dalam hidupnya. Meminta maaf di depan hyungdeulnya.

Perlahan sehun berjalan kearah kai, chen, kris, suho, dan chanyeol yang sedang menatap sehun. –rasakan pembalasan kami maknae- begitu lah. Sedangkan sehun hanya cuek. Sehun pun meminta maaf, tapi karena para seme EXO berpura-pura tidak mendengar, mereka pun menyuruh sehun melakukan aegyo seperti buing-buing milik tao dan mengucapkan kata maaf dengan nada imut. Kalau saja luhan tidak memberikan deathglear pada sehun, sehun tidak mau melakukan hal menjijikan itu.

"Hyungdeul~~mianhae, sehunnie…salah~~."

Ucap sehun dengan melakukan buing-buing seperti tao, dan seketika semua member EXO, Super Junior, TVXQ dan Shinee langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah menyaksikan tontonan yang luar biasa, mereka pun makan-makan masakan buatan Lay dan D.O, terlihat di pojokan paling kanan terlihat maknae line sedang berkumpul.

"Sehun pabo…mana harga diri mu sebagai maknae tertampan dan ter-evil seperti diri ku, kau dengan mudahnya menurut pada uke mu" Ucap kyuhyun kepada sehun sambil berkutak dengan PSP kesayangannya.

"Kyuhyun Hyung, jangan bicara seperti itu." balas taemin yang berada di sebelah sehun.

"Ahhh….sepertinya aku harus banyak belajar banyak pada mu kyuhyun hyung." Ucap sehun.

"Kalian berdua (sehun dan taemin) akan ku ajarkan bagaimana cara menjadi evil yang membuat hyungdeul bertekuk lutut pada kita..kekekkekek." ucap changmin, dan dibalas smirk oleh kyuhyun sedangkan taemin dan sehun hanya menatap senior evil mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Yah…..sepertinya sehun dan taemin akan di ajarakan banyak hal oleh kyuhyun dan changmin.

END

Hahahahaha….ending ya GAJE banget yaa (u,u)a

Mianhae udah bikin ff ga seru begini #pudung

Makasih yang udah follow, favorite ff ini dan meREVIEW ff gaje ku selama ini ^^

Author seneng banyak yang suka ff buatan author #deep bow

**BIG THANKS TO :**

KRISme , Choi Minzy, Park Nara Quinnevil, siscaMinstalove, rinie hun, nina,

lee kyungmin, vip, GALAUnema20071999, lana, misterius, vinda, hami,

springyeol, BaekRen, MyJonggie, ikaQow, Keepbeef Chicken Chubu, ohristi95, ,

Riyoung Kim (Youngie), kyungier, ajib4ff, pyolipops, astia morichan, laladwiputri,

Brigitta Bukan Brigttiw, BabySulayDo, anaknyahunhan, nadikyu,

KimLyeon Chicken Chubu, Shin Min Hwa, Gita safira, iinlupzzsparkyu,Prince Tae,

**Makasihnya semuanya udah review^^ #love sign**


End file.
